


With you, anywhere will be my home

by mihaachan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff, MC thinks a lot, MC thinks back at everyone's life while having small talks with the RFA members, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Reunion, Spoiler warning if you haven't played V's good ending, V comes back after two years, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V/Kim Jihyun is a sweetheart, confessions but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaachan/pseuds/mihaachan
Summary: After the disaster that happened two years ago, RFA members have worked hard to host a successful fundraiser party in V's absence. In the middle of the party, you think about everything that happened in these two years, about the RFA members, and slowly your thought drifts to a certain turquoise haired person before he suddenly appears in front of you.A reunion.orV's good ending reunion event in detail from MC's perspective in first person POV.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	With you, anywhere will be my home

**Author's Note:**

> It's September 9, Happy Birthday V/Kim Jihyun!!
> 
> Quarantine made me get started with Mystic Messenger again, and after farming for 2 months for hourglasses, I finally unlocked another story and had an emotional roller coaster ride in V's route (Note: I have yet to play Saeran's route).  
> I actually liked it a lot more than I thought and at that time I was reading a lot fanfictions too so I got inspired to try out writing a bit, and this is the first result of that.  
> I won't call this an actual fanfic though, I added so many original scenes and even dialogues from the game but I think I focused more on the main character/reader's perceptive that I wanted too. This is my first time writing, and I'm not native in English either, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made and I plan to be better if I still continue writing. I wrote this in first person narrative, I hope it's not too cringey :(
> 
> I gave this title on a whim. It's from a translated line from the song "Home" by BTS from MOTS:Persona album. (ah yes, I'm a purple blooded ARMY, and if I ever post something again, it'll probably be BTS fanfic haha ^^)
> 
> I don't think anybody will read this mess, but I wanted to post this on V's birthday, so here we go. (make sure to to claim the free hourglasses for V's birthday if you still play the game hehe)

It’s been two years since all of that happened. Although it seemed impossible at first, everything has now come to normal like it was before. An example of normal would be we’re having the RFA party again. Except the founder and the head of the RFA is not present.

After those incidents regarding Mint eye came to an end, Rika was forced to admit into the hospital for the sake of her mental health and for everyone’s sake. She really tried till the end to establish her beliefs till the end, even though I’m sure she herself knows her methods have always been wrong. She’s still in the hospital taking regular counseling and therapy. Jumin arranged everything for her in the hospital so that she won’t feel any discomfort but as Seven said before she really is beyond repair according to Yoosung’s monthly visits to the hospital. Yoosung still deeply cares for her and can’t let her go. But he actually doesn’t meet her in any of the visits, just sees her from a distance.

Speaking of Yoosung, I still get amused by the fact that how he stopped Rika’s last effort in the party 2 years ago even though he was never ready to accept Rika’s change back then. I feel like he has grown so much from the incident. He stopped being the whiny and emotional youngster that even pissed Seven off sometimes and started to take life more seriously. He’s studying veterinary medicine and doing his best. Still sometimes thoughts of Rika cloud him, during those times he distract himself by playing LOLOL. But he has become more cheerful after 2 years and helped everyone so diligently to prepare for a successful party. I’m so proud of him.

“Hey Miss Coordinator, why are you spacing out in the middle of the party?” An amused voice comes from behind me.

“Oh Zen! Sorry I was just having some thoughts. By the way, you look really dashing today!” I grin.

“Haa...” Zen sighs, “Only you and Jaehee know how to appreciate my dazzling beauty in the RFA.”

I smile at his words. He’s still the same old Zen except he’s gotten really popular in these two years. He can’t get out of his house anymore for jogging or to take a quick stroll because of his ever increasing popularity. Now he lives in a slightly bigger apartment and has his own car although not like the sports cars of Seven that he wanted.

When I first talked to him in the messenger he seemed like a big narcissist. Well, he still is, kinda. But during that time 2 years ago to now I’ve come to realize how down-to-earth and kindhearted person he is. The way he looked after Yoosung and comforted him even though he himself was having a hard time processing everything. I admire how mature he is and obviously he’s such a talented actor, no wonder a person like Jaehee is a big fan of his. I feel kinda honored to be acquainted with such a beautiful and amazing star like him.

“But MC, you look tired, shouldn’t you rest? You worked so hard for the last month to invite all the guests.”

“It’s okay I’m totally fine! Also I just did what I was supposed to do, you are also working hard with everyone. By the way, I see those women wanting to chat with you!” I wink.

“Hmm I guess you’re right. My beauty is for everyone to behold and I should do the formal things too for the sake of a successful party. I will see you later then.” And he starts walking to the other side of the hall.

“Oh MC, you’re here.” Jumin’s deep voice suddenly comes from behind me. “I was looking for you.”

“Yes what is it? Do you need help with something?”

“Not really. It’s just that I brought some good quality wine to the party and I wanted you to have a taste. Here.” He hands a glass of rich wine over to me while he has another glass in his other hand. His appearance with dazzling black suit and wine glass in hand...he really looks like the future CEO of the biggest conglomerate.

“Umm…” I hesitate a bit. “This wine looks really expensive…”

“I just wanted everyone to have the best wine and enjoy themselves. Well it really is a bit expensive I guess. Five bottles of this wine is probably the same amount of Assistant Kang’s sala-”

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee comes out of nowhere to cut him off, “I need to speak with you for a moment. But before that I would like to request you to not make others assume my monthly salary like this. Also some of the guests have not arrived yet so I believe as a host it’s not appropriate for you to drink so much right now.”

“Alright.” Jumin sighs, “What did you need to tell me?”

“It’s the Chairman. It seems like he has arrived at the party just now.”

“Oh right, he informed me before he would be coming. I shall greet him and his new girlfriend.” Jumin sighs again. “See you then MC, enjoy the wine.” I can only nod.

I stare at Jumin’s retreating back. The back that took all the responsibilities back then and even now. Most of the things for this party was prepared and arranged under his management and leadership. Maybe he didn’t do much physical labor, but the role of the leader and decision maker bearing all the responsibilities is just as much important. Just like back then two years ago during that crisis he tried his best to remain calm and took all the responsibilities when V was fighting with life and death in the hospital. He took all the burden for canceling the party and even made V to go through the operation for his eye after everything was done with. He may seem an edgy CEO-in-line (according to Zen) with a bad humor, who is obsessed with his cat and willing to spend money for weird interests and making his assistant work to death but inside all of that he is a kind and responsible man with a great sense of reality. And a great friend of V. V told me one time how Jumin and his words helped him in many ways and how he is so grateful to have a friend like him.

“I should go with Mr. Han too.” Jaehee says, “Sorry for leaving you alone here.”

“It’s okay!” I give her a smile. “Thanks for your hard work, Jaehee.”

Jaehee, always the hard worker. I still wonder how did she manage to establish the intelligence team in one day when Jumin just decided it on a whim. She has been the reliable assistant to Jumin from the beginning. She may complain about the workload in the messenger but she still complies with all the task Jumin gives her. I really haven’t seen such cool and hardworking women like her, she is truly admirable! And she’s also my only female friend in the RFA. We have girl’s night out quite often now after getting to know each other and we stay up all night just talking about Zen’s musicals and other things. We also went to watch some of Zen’s musicals together! I have come to know that she likes to drink coffee and if she gets the chance someday she wants to open her own café. I really want to support her in this! Oh I also learnt she has black belt in judo. Like how cooler a person can be!

I was wondering what I should do now when I spot someone in front of me. Guess I am not the only one spacing out. I wave my hand in front of the redhead. “Seven! Come back to earth!”

“Oh!” He is surprised for a second before he quickly composes himself, “The defender of justice 707 went to collect something on planet Mars but he has now landed safely to earth! Sorry for making you wait!”

I laugh at his words, “What did you collect though?”

“Umm, my thoughts?” He says back with a confused look. “Oh what do you have here? Already drinking?” He points at my glass.

“Ah this…Jumin brought expensive wine and gave me a glass.”

“I’m so envious,” Seven pouts. “I wanna drink too! Did he perhaps save a bottle for me?”

“I think so? Do you have more work to do?”

“Yeah, me and Yoosung were doing some labors here and there. You worked so hard inviting all the guests you should take it easy today, got it?”

“Okay I got it, although my task wasn’t that hard to begin with.” I reply with a smile.

“What are you saying? Pursuing those guests to attend the party through emails is so stressing and annoying enough!”

“Ah, you’re actually right about that.” I consider with a tired look, “It really was kinda annoying.”

“See? I’ve dealt with enough problematic clients in my life to know the hassle. Although it’s more dangerous in my case, you know, being a hacker god and all.” I can literally see the glint in his glasses.

“Help me out here Seven! I need to set this table before all the guests arrive and I can’t do this alone!” Yoosung’s plea for help comes from close-by.

“I guess this is my cue to leave since our poor Yoosung needs the help of the defender of justice. Enjoy the party and if you can, save me a glass, alright?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary but okay. See you later.” And there he goes.

After all this time I still don’t know what Seven’s real job is. He always ends the topic with _Sorry it’s confidential it’ll be preferable if you don’t know cuz Seveny is a dangerous person teehee._ He acted as a fun & crazy person and made the mood in the chatroom when I first intruded the messenger and he is still the same but I realized that’s just what he prefers to show to the outside world. But I got to see his mature side much sooner when he rescued me and V and we stayed in that hideout and even after that. Jumin’s intelligence team was helpful but without Seven in the scene they couldn’t have done much. He fought with the other hacker Ray without sleeping a wink and then led the intelligence team. Speaking of Ray, nobody told me what happened to him. I heard that he evacuated all the believers of mint eye before the attack so I hope he escaped too. He was a bit weird but he seemed like a nice person. He was really good to me during my stay and cared about me. Seven said it many times that he had never encountered such talented hacker like him while all this time he thought himself as the hacker god. I really hope he can get out of Rika’s manipulation and find his own path.

There’s this thing that bugs me though. I only met Ray for a few days, but after that I met Seven and the more I looked at him, I could feel some kind of resemblance between them. Even though their hair and eye color was different they still seemed kinda similar to me. They both were hackers with great talent too, coincidence? I told this while visiting V one time when he was in the hospital for his eye operation and he was unusually silent at my words. That only raised my suspicions but I didn’t press the matter further since it didn’t seem like he would say anything. It did hurt me a bit though. Does he still not trust me? Or does he have more secrets that he can’t tell anyone?

And then he disappeared without saying much after his operation.

Now that my thoughts shifted to V, I can’t help remembering the short times I spent with him. I was just a stranger to him but he showered me with kindness, cared for me, almost sacrificed his life to save me and I’ve lost count how many times he said sorry to me even though I told him it’s okay. In return I tried to soothe him as much as I could, stayed beside him if it could help him even a little. V and Rika both were miserable. Rika who once wanted the love like sun but got sick of this light being scared of losing her darkness. V, who poured all the love he could to Rika, to give her everything she wanted, in the end realized it wasn’t love, just an obsession. He wanted to prove his worth in the world by giving Rika all the endless and selfless love which didn’t work in the end. I don’t know much about their pasts, I don’t know what caused them to have such thoughts; but I knew immediately they were not right. Rika couldn’t accept the truth, but V realized it eventually. But still the kind-hearted and responsible person he is, he still wanted to protect Rika while protecting the RFA members from her by making a lots of lies and secrets which hurt everyone more in the end. So I won’t say he was completely innocent, maybe he could have done it the proper way, but I couldn’t hate him for that. I do hate him for even thinking of trying to sacrifice his own life though. When I actually scolded him for that he just smiled sadly. So I had to make him promise me-

_“Promise me you will never think of something like that or I will never forgive you and hate you forever.”_

_“I promise. I never want you to hate me.”_

When he was admitted in the hospital I stayed beside him the first few days, but then he insisted I go home. I still visited him everyday though, even after his protests. I didn’t want him to get bored so I talked for hours and hours and he just listened while smiling at me. He’s always so silent about himself but he opened up a bit too. Sometimes he talked about his mother only a little. Like he was missing his memories of her or he didn’t have much memory of his mother. Even though hearing only a bit I knew she was a really sweet person. But he always had that sad, regretful look while talking about her. And so I had to try my best, pour everything of me to cheer him up.

Maybe I poured a bit of my love to him too. Yeah I guess I loved him. I love him. That’s the conclusion I came to after thinking through numerous times in these two years. I even considered if it was just me being sympathetic, just me wanting to return the kindness. But no, it’s more than that, I wouldn’t have missed him so terribly till now if it was just that. I wouldn’t have wanted to see his face, wouldn’t have wanted to hug him so badly right now, wouldn’t-

“I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

I feel my eyes widening hearing that so familiar voice. Am I hallucinating? Maybe I miss him so much that I’ve started to hear his voice around me? He wouldn’t be here right? Jumin said there isn't any possibility of him coming. There’s no way-

“MC.”

There it is again. The voice feels so real, and now I can feel someone standing in front of me. It’s him right? I’m too scared to look up, too scared to get disappointed. But I think I need to face the person whoever it is, I need to respond.

“Pardon?” I finally look up. It’s really him.

“Congratulations, MC.” His voice sounds so lovely & lively I feel like I can listen to it all my life.

I think I’m still hallucinating, this doesn’t feel real at all. But he is here, standing in front of me, smiling at me. Maybe because I haven’t seen him in two years, but he looks so beautiful. Wearing a loose white shirt and jeans, along with that lovely smile of his that emits all the happiness in the world; beautiful is an understatement. He has cut his hair shorter, but that makes him look more young and refreshing.

My mind is running thousand kilometres per second at the sight of him.

“V…!?” My voice comes out louder than I intended as I quickly clasps my mouth.

“It’s Kim Jihyun now. Long time no see.” He stares at me so intently that I feel like I’m melting.

Seeing me so utterly speechless he grins and continues, “You look surprised, puzzled…..I actually missed that look, too. Did I keep you waiting for too long?”

What should I say? That _yes you kept me waiting for so long. Why did you leave me alone? Do you feel burdened to be with me? Was I too much of a nuisance? Do you realize how much I suffered, how much I missed you?_ But my mouth won’t open when I’m feeling this overwhelmed.

".........I missed you." I managed to mutter somehow. "Made me wait for so long." But does he even care? This Jihyun in front of me feels so different from the V I used to know. I don't hate it, he looks so happy and in peace that I feel so happy and relieved. But while starting his life anew, even if we had mutual feelings back then by any chance, what if he has a change of a heart now? That thought makes me having these weird stings in my heart.

He feels so distant, so foreign, so far away from me.

He gives a little sad but bright smile. "It did take long. But I had my faith in you." I look up again. "I believed that when I'm ready, you'll be waiting for me, too. It was a reckless faith, but I think it kind of worked, seeing your face right now."

My face is probably giving away many expressions and emotions at a time. Oh right, my face. Do I look alright? My makeup didn't get ruined right? Good thing I didn't cry, even though I really want to right now. Ugh what am I even thinking, my thoughts are going into so many directions-

Jihyun (I still need to get used to it) steps forward and touched both of my hands with his own while putting the wine glass away on a nearby table.

"I missed you...so much...so fathomlessly. You can't imagine."

I feel breathless than ever right this moment. I may die from being this out of breath, but at the same time I feel so alive. And it's just because he just said he missed me so much.

"I've booked and canceled tons of tickets to see you. Now I even have a whole scrapbook of tickets I canceled. But you know what? I think it's worth that wait."

I can't feel my voice anymore so I can only listen with wide eyes as he continues. My heart doesn't sting anymore for some reason. There's this hopeful flower like thing blooming in my heart. But the more he says this sweet things to me, that he wants me, he wants to choose me, I feel more out of breath. I feel so dizzy.

"S-stop." My voice comes out shaky as I grab the hem of his white shirt. "If you say more I think I will collapse before you can even say the L-word. You disappeared for two years and now suddenly come back and tell me all these that I have waited so long to hear, I need time to process all this at once before I go crazy! If I get unconscious then what? Will you take the responsibility for inconveniencing everyone at the party?"

He pouts, and it's so so cute. "I came to straight to you without contacting anyone to convey my feelings properly." I am starting to feel a bit guilty before he suddenly smirks, "Also I don't mind taking your responsibility for the rest of my life, but okay." I feel so shocked to see how smooth he has become.

Before I can speak again he continues, "But won't you hug me like you did before? I really craved it so much all these years, like I craved you."

Before he can make me more blushed than I already am, I decide to give in and hug him tight as he leans into me more. I think I can stay like this forever, in each others arms like this.

We stay like this in silence like there's only two of us in this world.

Suddenly I remember something as I step back a little and cup his cheek with both of my hands around and look into his eyes. He startles for a moment before he leans into my touch.

His mint-colored eyes look so bright and beautiful. But still I can't but feel worried a little.

"I knew the surgery went well, but your eyes are completely fine right? You don't have any more complications, right?"

He leans downwards and bumps my forehead into his.

"Don't worry. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

I'm suddenly aware of the close proximity and step a few steps back in a panic while blushing furiously.

"A-ahahaha I see. That's great!" I can't look at him properly now. "You know what, all guests should have arrived by now, so I should go greet them. Y-you haven't met the members yet right? Yoosung there looked so excited when he saw you, you should go meet him now.."

"Ah right." Jihyun sighs, " I also need something to talk about and make someone to meet Luciel too." When raise my brows in question he says, "I'll tell you everything later." I nod. "Also finish my confession since you didn't let me now."

"Y-you!!" I whine as the heartfelt laughter pours out of him makes me smile in return.

"Well then. See you soon." And he starts walking towards Yoosung and Seven.

"Wait!" I stop him. "I forgot something."

He turns back and asks, "Hmm? What is it?"

I walk towards him in big strides and when I'm close enough I give a smacking kiss on his left cheek and show him my brightest smile.

"Welcome back."

He seems dumbfounded for a moment while Seven squeals in the background.

"I'm back. To my home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first ever work (read: mess) of mine!
> 
> To be honest, his is not the way I wanted to end this, I wanted to write more fluff, but I wasn't sure about it and I wanted to post this before or at V's birthday so I was in a hurry. Maybe I will edit this in the future? Who knows.
> 
> Have a great day~


End file.
